Since more and more devices are necessary to be equipped on a table, such a computer and peripherals of the computer. Thereby, the area of a table is insufficient. An auxiliary table plate is equipped to the table.
Conventionally, an auxiliary table plate is telescopically and transversally connected to a main table plate. For example, a keyboard is placed on the auxiliary table plate. In use, the auxiliary table plate is pulled out from the main table plate to be out of the main table plate.
In general, the elevation of the main table plate is adjusted by using an air pressure rod. When a user seats for a long time, the user will feel tired. Thereby, sometimes, the user must stand up to change pose and then works continuously. However, the elevation of the height of the main table plate is finite so as not to match the requirement of the user. Furthermore, the heights of people are different. The auxiliary table plate confined in the main table plate cannot match to the requirement of the user. The user must make himself (or herself) to suit the design of the auxiliary table plate.